My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Applejack
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Applebloom is tired of being little and wishes that she was bigger, later while having a dream about a giant Applejack and seeing everything she can do when she's a giant, Applebloom learns to accept being little and hopes that she will never be like the gigantic Applejack in her dream.
1. Chapter 1 Tired of Being Little

My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Applejack

Chapter 1

Tired of Being Little

On a Saturday morning in Ponyville, Applebloom woke up with a yawn. She got out of bed and trotted over to a mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she noticed that she had grown an inch and that made her very happy. She was hoping to grow up quickly so she could be more helpful around the farm and to just be a big girl.

Applebloom went outside and saw Applejack bucking trees and picking apples. Applebloom happily trotted over to Applejack and said good morning to her. Applejack said good morning back to her and she also noticed that she had grown an inch. Applejack was happy to see her little sister growing up and Applebloom couldn't wait to be as big as Applejack.

Applebloom asked if she could help buck the trees and Applejack said she would be happy to let Applebloom help her, but she's not big and strong enough to buck the trees yet, but when she gets to be as big as Applejack, then she can start helping her with bucking the apple trees. Applebloom was disappointed that she couldn't help, but Applejack said that she will be grown up soon enough. Applejack hugged her little sister and then resumed bucking the apple trees.

Applebloom walked off feeling a little sad, she wished she could be as big as Applejack and sometimes, Applebloom wished she was the bigger sister. Then Applebloom went to meet with her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at their clubhouse. As they talked about helping other foals discover their talents and earn their cutie marks, all Applebloom could think about was getting bigger. Applebloom said she had to leave and said she would see them later, so Applebloom left the clubhouse and went into town.

As she walked through town, she looked around at everypony who was bigger than her, how she wished she could be as big as them. Then Applebloom ran into Neo and he greeted her by patting her head. Neo asked where her friends were and Applebloom said they were at the clubhouse. Applebloom mentioned that she had grown an inch and Neo said he was happy to see that. Applebloom asked Neo if he thinks she will be a big mare someday and Neo said she will be very soon. Applebloom snuggled against Neo's feet and Neo picked her up and hugged her.

Then Applebloom hung out with Neo for the rest of the day and they did some fun things around town together. At the end of the day, Neo took Applebloom home to Sweet Apple Acres and Applejack was happy that he brought her home.

An hour later, it was time for Applebloom to go to bed. Applebloom climbed into her bed, but she didn't think she would get any sleep since she still couldn't stop thinking about growing up. Applebloom wished that she could be bigger by tomorrow and maybe Applejack might help her around the farm and she could show her friends how big she has grown. Eventually, Applebloom fell asleep, still thinking about what it would be like be bigger.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Really Big Sister

My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Applejack

Chapter 2

The Really Big Sister

Applebloom walked outside her house and walked around the farm, the sun was shining down on the farm, but she didn't see Applejack or Big Macintosh around. As Applebloom walked around the farm, she saw something massive in the ground, Applebloom looked at it and it looked like a big hole.

Applebloom walked into the hole and it wasn't deep at all, she came out of the hole and looked at it again, to her, this didn't look like a hole at all, it looked like a giant hoof print. Applebloom wondered what made it or how it got there, nopony was big enough to make a hood print this big.

Suddenly, Applebloom heard a loud boom and the ground shook for a second, Applebloom was shocked by the impact and wondered what it was. Then there came another boom and the ground shook again, Applebloom saw a small puddle near her and when there came another boom, she saw ripples in the puddle. Appleboom wondered what was going and the booming kept coming and the ground shook after each boom. The booming sounded like footsteps and Applebloom was feeling a little scared.

Then a shadow loomed over her, Applebloom looked behind her and her jaw dropped when she saw something huge approaching her. Applebloom couldn't believe what she was seeing, she saw a gigantic pony approaching her, and this pony was HUGE. The giant pony stopped in front of Applebloom and she saw that the giant pony was Applejack.

Applejack looked down at Applebloom and said, "Howdy Applebloom." Her voice was pretty loud for Applebloom, but she replied, "Howdy Applejack... you're... you're... you're big... I mean.. you're a giant." Applejack said, "Yep, I sure am, I'm a giant pony, I am one big apple." Applebloom said, "How did you get so big?" Applejack said, "I'm not sure, but who cares, I'm the biggest pony in Equestria."

Applebloom looked up at her gigantic sister who was towering over her, Applejack was standing up and she towered over everything around her, and Applebloom was the size of an ant compared to her. Applejack made a mischievous smile and said, "Applebloom, wanna see me do a trick?" Applebloom said, "Sure."

A few feet away from Applejack was a row of apple trees, Applejack smiled mischievously and she swished her tail at the trees, knocking them over. Applebloom made a surprised look at what Applejack just did, Applejack was so big, she could crush anything and her tail could knock anything over just with one swish of it. Applebloom thought this whole thing was weird, she was the one who wanted to be bigger and now not only was Applejack still her big sister, she was her really BIG sister.

Applebloom asked Applejack what it's like to be a giant pony, then Applejack made a mischievous smile and she said, "You wanna know what's like to be a giant like me, well, come with me and I'll show ya little sis." Applejack leaned down to Applebloom, she picked her up and held her in her hoof for a second, Applebloom was surrounded by Applejack's gigantic face, then Applejack tossed Applebloom into her mane.

Applebloom peeked out from the top of Applejack's mane and Applejack said, "Take a ride with big ol' Applejack little sis, let ol' Applejack show ya what's like to be a giant." Then Applejack began stomping towards Ponyville, every step she took made the ground shake powerfully as she stomped. Looks like Ponyville is in for a roundup from a gigantic cowpony."

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Applejack the Giant Cowgirl

My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Applejack

Chapter 3

Applejack the Giant Cowgirl

The ponies of Ponyville were out and about in town, doing their usual everyday activities and everything appeared to be normal, until powerful tremors shook the town and the sounds of heavy footsteps were heard around the town.

Everypony looked around, confused by the impact, as the footsteps got heavier and the ground shook more, a huge shadow loomed over the town and everypony freaked out when they saw Applejack stomping through the town. Applejack stomped around the town, smiling mischievously at everything she towered over. Applebloom was watching everything from the top of Applejack's mane and she seems mesmerized by the impact of Applejack's stomping.

Everypony ran around, panicking because of the giant cowgirl pony that was stomping through the town and they were trying to stay out of her way. Applejack took a step by 3 ponies and they nearly got stepped on. Applejack stepped on a bench and crushed it instantly, and crushing it made her feel powerful. Applebloom was mesmerized when she saw Applejack crush the bench and she was beginning to feel uneasy about this.

Then Applejack stomped over to the town hall, she towered over it and smiled an evil smile, then she turned around, she swished her tail and her tail knocked over the town hall. Applebloom watched in horror as the town hall hit the ground, after it fell to the ground, Applejack shouted, "Yee-haw!"

Then Applejack began stomping after ponies around the town, she tried to step on a few of them and she crushed trees and other small objects as she stomped. She shouted, "Fee, fi, fo fum." As she stomped and she seemed to be enjoying what she was doing. Applebloom was beginning to see how powerful it feels to be bigger and what you can do when you're bigger.

Applejack stood where she was and she taunted and teased ponies about how small they were, that she was bigger than them and that she could crush them with one step of her massive hoof. Applejack stomped her massive hoof around the ponies, taunting them and the ponies were running around in fear that Applejack might crush them. Applebloom didn't like this anymore, she begged for Applejack to stop what she was doing, but Applejack just ignored her and continued stomping around the ponies.

Applebloom was starting to accept the size she was and she was happy that she was not a big pony like her gigantic sister. Applebloom went deeper into Applejack's mane, she couldn't bear to watch anymore, she kept begging for Applejack to stop and she wanted everything back the way it was.

Suddenly, Applebloom started to feel something different, she felt like she wasn't in Applejack's mane anymore, she opened her eyes and she saw that she was under her covers. She took the covers off of her and she saw that she was in her bed. She realized that the whole thing was just a dream, or was it?

Applebloom immediately got out of bed and went outside, she looked around for Applejack and couldn't find her at first. Applebloom didn't notice any giant hoof prints in the ground, which made her feel better. Then to her surprise, she saw Applejack over by the barn. Applejack said good morning to Applebloom as she approached her.

Applejack noticed how freaked out Applebloom looked and Applejack said she looked like she had seen a ghost. Applebloom told Applejack all about the dream she had, about Applejack being a giant pony and how she taunted and teased the ponies of Ponyville and even tried to step on them while Applebloom watched everything from her mane. Applejack was mesmerized by the dream and said that it must have been a crazy dream.

Applebloom assumed that she had the dream because of her desire to be bigger, but after having this dream, she was happy the way she was. Applejack was happy to hear that and said that Applebloom will grow up eventually, but she'll never be a giant, she'll just be as tall as Applejack. Applebloom asked Applejack what she would do if she was a giant, Applejack wasn't sure how to answer that, but then she had an idea.

Applejack raised her front hooves at Applebloom, she began stomping towards her like a giant while saying, "Fee, fi, fo, fum, I'm gonna get you little sis." Applebloom knew Applejack was just playing and Applejack surrounded Applebloom, she grabbed her and she gave her little sister a big hug.

Applebloom told Applejack she loved her and Applejack said the same to Applebloom, Applebloom didn't mind if Applejack pretended to be a giant pony, she just hoped that it never happens for real. But Applebloom was still looking forward to growing up to be as big as Applejack when the time comes.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
